<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Baby Noodle by NetSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132145">A Baby Noodle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer'>NetSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Dragon Witch - Freeform, LITERALLY, Little Space, Middle space, No Sex, OC character - Freeform, OC minor character, Orange Side - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Uncle Roman, basically teenager space, caregiver! Remus, did i mention this was agere?, he is self-doubt, her name is diana, janus turns into a baby, little! janus, mama logan - Freeform, no beta we die like men, nothing kinky here, or doubt, the oc character is the orange side, there are some mentions of violence in the past tense, virgil is a bit of an asshole at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janus is overly stressed, like to the point of an anxiety attack or meltdown his body literally regresses to a toddler around five to six years old.</p>
<p>This become inconvenient during an argument after POF.......</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Hey, so this was originally one long ass chapter, but that was like 13 pages so I'm breaking it up a bit to only a few chapters. I don't know, the thought of a little baby snake sounds adorable to me.</p>
<p>Anyway, might continue this, might not, might add some romance, might not. Who knows? Not me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic DLAMP, Platonic LAMP, platonic DRLAMP, platonic Demus - Relationship, platonic anxceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A......Baby......?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello, hey, what's up, greetings and salutations!</p>
<p>Anyway, I like the idea of baby sides or the sides as little kids because I think it's adorable, especially if it's our little danger noodle, our nope rope, our snek. I think it's cute and I decided to impulsively write about it. I made this a while ago and just decided to re-read it and touch it up a bit.</p>
<p>I should be working on my other works *cough cough* The Apartment *cough cough* buuuuuutttttt I'm not.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus was tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was always tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But today was a special kind of tired, he was exhausted mentally and physically. He barely got any sleep last night apologizing to Roman. They were both angry and emotional, until they both decided that they were done being angry and upset; but they weren’t friends, not yet at least. He went to bed pretty late then was woken up fairly early by Patton to help with breakfast, he said something along the lines of ‘Being part of the fam</span>
  <em>
    <span>ily</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. So he lied saying that he was awake enough to help, then he lied about being excited for the day, just one white lie after another. It was exhausting, and now he was with the entire group discussing another problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem, of course, was him. Virgil learned about his mild acceptance and immediately jumped to the defense. Roman stayed quiet, Patton defended him, and Logan was trying to reassure Thomas while ignoring Virgil. Janus tried to stay quiet this time, hoping if he said nothing they wouldn’t yell at him. He was sure he would regress if he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regressing, the bane of his existence. If he became overly stressed or mentally unwell, which happened a lot despite ‘selfcare’, he would mentally turn into a child around five to six years old. And since he was a literal embodiment of imagination, that means he would actually turn into a six year old; he was not ready for that kind of vulnerability with the group. The only person that knew was Remus, but he wasn’t supposed to know either. Looking back he was thankful, Janus regressed after having Thomas lie about being straight to some stranger. One of the other dark sides, self-doubt or doubt as he liked to be called, found him regressed and abused him, after that Doubt would try to find Janus regressed and hurt him. When Remus came barging in about tasting hand soap, interrupting another attack from Doubt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly killed Doubt and decided to protect Janus. His thoughts were disrupted when Patton laid a hand on him, he flinched but looked over to the light blue side. He was crying and looking at Roman and Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never against this in the first place! Why should I believe you?” Virgil was yelling at Roman, Roman was yelling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was against it! I don’t want him here either but we are clearly outnumbered emo!” Janus flinched, he supposed it was foolish for him to believe that Roman wanted a fresh start. Whatever they talked about yesterday clearly was just the beginning of a small truce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That truce was now ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he even here right now? He’s not saying anything! He’s not even trying to defend himself!” Virgils’ voice rang through, everyone was now quiet; too quiet. And staring at him. Janus cleared his throat about to defend himself, but before he could Patton slightly yelled at Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil leave him alone, he just wants what’s best for Thomas!” They were yelling again, Virgil and Patton were yelling at each other, and occasionally Roman would yell at Patton and Patton would yell back. Too quiet. Too loud. Too much. Janus looked over to Logan and Thomas, Logan looked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should go and come back later when-” He was cut off again, by Virgil this time. He was staring right at him, menace and hatred in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why come back later? When we’re all so exhausted from yelling that you can come back and lie to Thomas? So that you can hurt Thomas?” Yelling. Yelling. Yelling. It was getting louder, he could feel himself getting tired. His legs became jelly and he fell, there were screams, he closed his eyes, and felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, his hat was too big on him covering his face, he then realized he was sitting on the floor in a pile of his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully his underwear always shrunk down to size with him, but when he looked up tipping his hat up everyone was staring at him. He felt more tears fall down his face. Janus stared at the faces above him, as an adult he knew they were all different people. But as a child, they all looked the same. They could have been the same person, they shared the same face, the same voice. They looked like, they looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked like Doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doubt that was dressed in a blue polo shirt bent down to pick Janus up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched away, putting his arms up and screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! REMUS!” He didn’t look up when he heard someone barged into the room, scaring Thomas and Roman. He still didn’t look up when he was picked up, along with his clothes. He didn’t look up when Remus whispered yelled ‘What did you do to him?’ with the others just explaining in soft voices that they were arguing. He didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want them to see him. Logically he knew they could still see him, he could feel their eyes on him, but if he pretended really hard and closed his eyes like he wasn’t there. Then he wasn’t there, and neither were they.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Thomas. He didn’t look like Doubt, his eyes were too kind, he wasn’t disgusted, he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t revolted, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somehow that made everything worse, it wasn’t concern, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to look away, he wanted to close his eyes again and pretend that he wasn’t there. Thomas held out his arms, he was waiting, it was quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too quiet, he started to shake and Remus rubbed his back, he looked up and saw a man with a small smile underneath a very familiar mustache. Janus hesitantly reached out to Thomas, who slowly picked him up from Remus’s arms and held him close to his chest, he ended up being swaddled in his shirt and cap. His hat was still too big for his head and ended up falling over his eyes again. Thomas pushed it back up his head and he dug his face into his shirt, soft whispers filled the air and he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus hated nightmares. They filled him with terror, nothing but lies that he was forced to watch and almost believe to be true. Almost. Sometimes it was worse than almost, sometimes it was memories being played over and over in his head, like a video on loop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A song stuck in your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the song was about how a literal child would be covered in bruises every night. If the song was quiet sobs and running water turning red. If the song was long painful nights of an endless game of hide and seek. If the song was a memory of a time where nobody but an abuser knew of his vulnerability. A time when all he could do was panic and hide until he was grown up enough to fight back. If the song was about how everyone looked liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, except for one side because and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he had a very distinct mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up crying, he was in his room. Not his adult room, his kid room or nursery; Remus made it for him in secret where he could be safe. You had to go down a really dark hallway and into a really big closet that had a secret door to this room. When he regressed Remus would hide him away and take him to the closet where he would be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As ironic as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The door to the nursery behind the darkness was painted gold. Inside the wall were painted yellow, green, and blue. With sunflowers painted on almost reaching to the ceiling. He also had a toy chest, a movie collection, and a small tv. His bed was huge filled with stuffies, just in case he fell asleep and became big again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter now, what did matter was that Janus woke up from a relapsing memory of being tortured by Doubt and woke up crying. Someone was in the room with him, trying to comfort him. Thinking it was Remus he hugged the side and cried into him, shaking and sobbing. The side gave comforting circular rubs on his back while holding Janus in their lap, rocking slowly back and forth. When Janus finally looked up to who he thought was Remus he was frozen in fear. It was Virgil who was holding him, who was rocking him, who was giving him comfort rubs, who was staring right back. He stopped crying, too scared to make any noise and curled his arms into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to scream, he knew it was Virgil. It looked like Virgil, but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also looked like Doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus couldn’t look away from Virgils’ stare even if he wanted too and he really wanted to, but Virgil stared back at him with an unreadable expression. He blinked when Virgil wiped away a tear. He then pulled Janus back into his body, Janus could smell the relaxing lavender on Virgil’s shirt. That was enough proof that this wasn’t Doubt. Doubt smelled sour, like dirty gym socks. Janus would also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the natural body heat coming from Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me Jan?” Virgils’ voice was soft and apologetic, he began to stroke his hair and Janus broke down crying again. His nightmare, his memory fresh in his mind; he was scared. Scared to get hurt, to be ridiculed, to be hated for something he didn’t understand, for something that helps him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He sobbed into Virgils’ chest still curled into him, Virgil began to rock again and placed his lips to the top of Janus’s head, kissing his hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be sorry, I should be the one apologising. I was in such a panic state after the wedding that I snapped. I was so stressed, the thought of change, the thought of us being friends again scared me.” Virgil held onto Janus tighter as the child side hiccupped and uncurled himself, relaxing into Virgils’ strong grip; he felt safe.  “I’m sorry I yelled at you, I was out of line; if I knew about your regression I would have never left you alone. I could have helped you, cared for you.” Exhaustion fell over Janus’s body as he shook his head back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone hates me.” Virgil relaxed his grip on Janus and made the child look up at him, lifting his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus, nobody hates you. When you fell asleep on Thomas he immediately began asking questions to learn how to help you. Roman and Patton were asking Remus questions on how to look after you. While Logan and I,” He took a deep breath and relaxed even more, “We both realized you regressing was caused by stress, and I was the domino that toppled you over.” Janus was starry eyed and tired, so he leaned into Virgil and could barely keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us take care of you.” Virgil whispered, Janus drifted off to sleep once again, this time Virgil curled up next to him in the big bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A.......Teenager.....?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus wakes up a little bit bigger, but not quite big enough to be an adult. Terrified, he wants to go to his own room, his BIG room. A certain someone is already in there..........</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I<br/>Don't<br/>Know<br/>What<br/>I'm<br/>Doing<br/>Anymore</p>
<p>Anyway, Janus gets embarrassed and tickled in this one. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, couldn't find a good break in the middle somewhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Janus woke up, not as an adult but as a teenager, maybe around 16.  After waking up from his haze he immediately began to panic. What do the others think of him? How did Virgil get into his special room? Where was Remus? What was going to happen? Where was Virgil? He looked around, the emo side was gone. Instead was a pair of normal pajamas, a white shirt and some sweatpants; he was grateful for them. Most of the time remus would dress him up in little onesies that would magically grow with him when he got bigger. After he got dressed he stood outside the door for five minutes, deciding if it was worth it going out and facing the music. Then again, his other option was to wait and see if another side would walk in to check on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a scary thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door, expecting to be greeted with the darkness of the closet that hid his room, instead he was greeted to a hallway. Not just any hallway, but the light sides hallway; looking both sides he tried to tiptoe to his room. Key word </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A voice nearly had him jumping out of skin (It wasn’t even shedding season yet). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus?” He turned around to see Logan holding a tray of food, staring back with a quizzical look. Janus immediately felt self conscious, he had no gloves, no cape, no hat, none of his normal clothes. He felt as if a mother caught him sneaking out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around his body and looked down, internally begging for Logan to just turn around and leave, instead the logical side shifted the food tray to one arm and led Janus to the door of his ‘adult’ room. Once the door was open Logan gave Janus a small smile and handed him the food tray, nodded, then left to go down stairs. When Janus closed the door and locked it, he turned around to see a sleeping Remus on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” Janus shouted placing the food tray down harshly and waking the darker creativity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on!” He was in attack mode, but dropped completely when Janus lunged at him for a hug. Janus has never felt more relieved in his life to see his best friend, he dug his head into his shoulder breathing in deeply. The familiar smell of fertilizer and mud washed over him, despite great controversy in the sander sides fandom; Remus never smelled like trash. He smelled like the earth. When they pulled back Janus sat on the bed and next to where Remus was leaning across the bed sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked, grabbing a blanket to cover up his arms slightly. Remus got up, stretched and went through Janus’ clothes finding a semi normal outfit for him, a long sleeved button up and back slacks. Janus shook his head, so Remus got him a baggy sweater to pull over himself. Once Janus put the article of clothing on he physically relaxed his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You became stressed, Virgil yelled at you, you regressed, panicked and called me in. When I appeared you were shaking and crying, I was ready to kill someone for making you cry.” Remus sat down next to Janus and wrapped an arm around him pulling him down on the bed, half cuddling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas took you from my arms and you fell asleep on him, while he was busy looking after you, I was busy chiding the others. But thanks to Logan’s explanation everyone was able to understand regression on a small enough scale to want to help you.” Janus shifted towards Remus and curled into his side. His teenage brain was debating between telling his best friend about his dream vs telling his caregiver about his dream, hell even telling Remus about Virgil knowing about his room. He decided he seemed grown up enough to tell Remus, as his best friend, about what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare, about Doubt and what he would do to me before you came along. I woke up and Virgil was in my room comforting me. I thought he was you at first. What happened?” Remus sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling, slightly combing his fingers through Janus’s hair. Janus sighed and curled into Remus more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas had some business to attend to and I was busy trying to teach Patton and Roman what to do in case you ever regress in front of them again. Logan went to go assist Thomas so that just left Virgil with you, I didn't want either of you going into the dark side; so with permission I brought your room here with,” He gestured to the entire room they were in, “Your room. It took a lot out of me, so while Roman and Patton began prepping, Virgil went to watch you, and I decided to take a nap in your room. I don’t think Roman would appreciate me napping in his.” Remus gave a low chuckled and turned towards the snakey boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I want them to forget ever seeing me regressed?” Janus whispered, Remus took his fingers out of Janus’s hair and shrugged but gave a low chuckled. Janus sat up and stared at him. Remus also sat up and began to search through his phone, still laughing. “What?” Janus asked, Remus laughing was never a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered that Patton went to go check up on you and Virgil after a while you two were asleep. I woke up from him pestering me about having my phone number and went back to sleep but look.” Remus showed him at least ten pictures of Virgil cuddling a small child version of himself, then at least another fifteen of Virgil cuddling the teen version of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delete those,” Janus hissed, embarrassment seeping up his neck to his cheeks. “Now Remus.” Remus stretched and got up and smirked at Janus. Remus has been with Janus long enough to know when he was a teenager, it didn’t help that  he looked younger and that his scales scattered all over his face like acne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I think I’ll print these off.” Flushed with embarrassment, Janus lunged for the phone but failed to grab it. He was even shorter as a teenager, before he got his last few inches of his growth spurt. “I think I’ll put in the scrapbook I have of you as a little Jannie.” Janus tensed at the nickname, it was only used for when he was regressed or talking about his regression. “Maybe I’ll show them my scrapbook.” Janus’ brain couldn’t tell if he was lying or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.” Remus smiled and conjured up a large book filled with papers and pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I?” He opened the book to show Janus all the embarrassing pictures he had of him. There were pictures of him in costumes and outfits that Remus put him in, pictures of him playing in mud, bath time, messy dinner time, pictures of him sleeping with his stuffies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus.” Janus warned as Remus ‘magiced’ his phone away and closed the book and kept it close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now Jan, I won't show it too Virgil, but Patton.” Janus froze but slowly crouched on the bed ready to spring. “I bet Patton would love to see all your cute baby pictures.” Janus lunged and Remus was out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” Janus’ voice cracked slightly, but chased after him. Down the hall and down the stairs, Janus jumped over the railing as Remus made a bee line past the others towards Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patton come look at-” Janus tackled him down, covering his mouth, forgetting he wasn’t wearing gloves; Remus licked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” Janus shrieked and Remus laughed; Janus saw this opportunity grabbed the book and ran away from Remus. Remus gave chase and Janus tried to run back up the stairs but Remus blocked him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me the book Jan.” Remus smirked but Janus clutched the book knowing exactly what would happen if he gave the book up, but he also knew what would happen if he didn’t. He honestly forgot all about the others until Virgil’s voice piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Janus looked away for one second, that one second was all Remus needed. He tackled Janus down, the book flying away from his hands as Remus began to tickle him. Janus wailed and loud hissing laughter filled the room as Remus’ fingers danced across the scaly sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus-s-s-s-s-s-s!! S-s-s-s-top! Pleas-s-se!” His laughter filled the room, with the occasion laughter from Remus and giggles from the others, until finally Remus stopped. Janus was crying, little giggles escaped his mouth, a wide smile took up over half his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus?” Logan’s voice cut through the small giggles and everyone looked up at him, he had the scrapbook. Patton was looking over his shoulder, smiling with a fond look on his face. Janus could feel his own face heating up with embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Specs?”  Roman and Virgil got up to look at the book as well, their faces soften looking at Janus to the book and back at Janus smirking in a fond way. Janus tried to slip away back to his room, but Remus wrapped an arm around him. Lifting him up and making him sit down at the breakfast table. His young body was very light, Remus loved to pick him up all the time, even as an adult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, let me go.” Janus whined, causing Remus and Virgil to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Remus said, popping the “P”. Soon everyone was all crooning over his toddler pictures. It was mortifying, and the stories Remus was telling them along with it wasn’t helping either. Janus decided laying his head in shame on the table was good enough for now. He knew Remus meant well, he knew that, truly. Remus had wanted to show off Janus’s baby pictures ever since he started taking pictures, but the other dark sides saw it as weakness and he never wanted the light sides to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing them all snicker and coo at his pictures made him remember why he didn’t want to regress in front of them. Janus was embarrassed, physically tired, mentally exhausted, and very hungry. All he remembered was feeling very small and falling asleep on the table, not realizing he regressed to being a toddler, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh, Remus what just happened?” Patton asked cautiously, Remus chuckled at the slumped over little snake, snoring softly. Remus quickly brought out his camera and took a picture, Virgil snorted at the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He probably just got really embarrassed and was still tired from yesterday.” Remus put his camera away and snapped his fingers. Janus was no longer in the baggy oversized clothes but in little black shorts with black overalls, a grey button up shirt, and a yellow bow tie. Patton and Roman cooed at the adorable outfit, Virgil covered his mouth attempting to hide his giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Logan remained fixated on Janus’s face. Logan was particularly staring at the barely-even-there tiny scales scattered on one half of Janus’s face, looking closer it was also on his neck, arms, and apparently his leg as well. Yet, as obvious as they were, there weren't as many scales as adult Janus normally has. Now that he realizes it, teenage Janus had them scattered everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, where are Janus’s scales?” Remus turned away from the praise Patton and Roman were giving him on the outfit and turned towards Logan, Virgil even stopped taking pictures on his cell of Janus to turn towards him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well I figured his body just goes back to a time where Thomas didn’t know any better lying or not. So since Janus wasn’t fully ‘deceit’ yet he barely had any scales,” He smiled fondly as the little boy walked over to him and petting his hair gently. “Ya’know it’s kind of ironic, when he’s regressed like this and he tries to lie, more little scales appear on him.” Logan brought up a small notebook and began taking notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So his scales, while in this child form, act as a lie detector?” Remus stopped petting Janus’s hair and ruffled up his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, yes. They appear when he lies and disappears when he tells the truth, but as a teenager he has a hard time lying to people, mostly because he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.” Without waiting for anyone to respond he gently shook the little boys’ body, waking him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rem?” Janus’s voice was soft as he stifled a yawn. Remus smiled as the young side lifted his arms in an ‘up’ position. Remus picked him up and laid him on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey little snakey, you still stressed from yesterday?” Janus nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’made fun of me.” Remus frowned slightly, he shifted the child in his arms to take a better look at him. Mismatched eyes met with vibrant green ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Janus looked over to the others and buried his head into Remus, Patton nearly squealed into Roman by how cute Janus was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’pictures, you laughed.” Remus looked down at the book, he picked it up and nudged Janus lightly, he looked up to see Remus make the book disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go Jannie, no more pictures for us to look at and tease you about, and to tell you how adorable you are. Ok?” Janus nodded and Remus spun them around, making him laugh. “Great! Now how about some breakfast? I’ll make your favorite while,” Remus looked around and his eyes landed on Roman who stood in between Patton and Logan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You play with Uncle Roman and,” Remus’s eyes twinkled, as Remus stared at Logan. “Mama Logan! Patton, will you help me in the kitchen?” Patton laughed and agreed as Logan gave Remus the most incredulous look he has ever made. Virgil who was on the other side of Logan began laughing. Janus smiled and wriggled out of Remus’s grip, once his feet landed on the floor he ran over to Roman and clung to the leg closest to Logan staring up at him. Roman tried to hide his laughter and was able too, until Janus spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama Lo?” He asked, his eyes big and round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman lost it. Logans’ cheeks tinted pink but he quickly regained his composure and glared at Roman. He then looked down at Janus, blue eyes met with mismatched ones; he was too busy staring; he didn’t register Janus talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up! Up!” Janus raised his arms up looking at Logan, Roman was unsuccessfully holding back his giggles. Logan hesitantly lifted Janus into his lap, he turned around to see Virgil recording the entire thing. Logan sighed and turned to a now almost composed Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, what should we do with him, Roman?” Roman got into a very dramatical thinking pose, earning a giggle from Janus, until he stood up straight and motioned them to follow him. Logan decided it would be better to carry Janus than to let the small child try and keep up with them. Virgil followed close behind Logan making faces at Janus who returned them back, giggling. Once they all made it to Roman’s room, he showed them a very large and grand door. Roses were carved into it, painted red with gold trimming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I present you, the door to the imagination!” Janus stared at it in awe; he’s been to the imagination before, but only through Remus’ door (If you could call it that). Instead of a door remus had a rabbit hole, like in Alice in Wonderland. He always enjoyed jumping in with Remus by his side and tumbling into the soft grass at the end. Janus was so entranced he didn’t hear the argument that was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it's safe calculator watch! I go into the imagination all the time!” Roman exclaimed exasperated, staring up at Logan, who seemed unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Princey, you always seem to come back battered and bruised.” Virgil commented while taking Janus from Logans’ arms. Logan only straightened his back and crossed his arms, looking slightly down at Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil is right, the imagination is too dangerous for such a young child. Every time you come back one of us has to patch you up.” Logan stated it so calmly and rationally, even Janus thought it was dangerous. Then again, he’s always been with Remus in the imagination; so, maybe it was safe enough with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason I come back bruised is because I’m sparring the dragon witch!” Logan didn’t seem impressed with Roman’s answer. Things began to get heated, Virgil had to put Janus down to try and intervene. Janus sat on the floor watching them argue, he got bored and walked over to the door, opening it just enough to slip out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playdate with.......Aunty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus goes into the imagination alone, there he meets his favorite Aunt, or well his only Aunt. Some questions are answered, some aren't. Either way the baby gets a playdate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ever just get ONE piece of song lyric stuck in your head 24/7 ??</p>
<p>That's me,<br/>Every,<br/>Single<br/>Day......</p>
<p>Anyway, this is shorter from the last chapter, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman’s side of the imagination was very different from Remus’, for one it was brighter and warmer. For two it was more vibrantly colored, like a Disney movie. Remus’s side always looked like somebody put a Tim Burton filter over it, with dulled earthy colors but vibrant greens, blues, and purples. He looked behind him to see a giant gate just randomly in a field, where he presumed it was the door. He saw a cobblestone trail leading away from the gate, he decided to follow it, he was able to walk about ten feet away before being blocked by a ginormous creature with wings. A smile spread across as he was picked up gently by a claw, he giggled and hugged the claw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunty!” He squealed as the creature nuzzled him gently. Apparently Janus’s laughter and giggles made the others realize that he wasn’t in the room with them anymore, and that the door was open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragon witch!” Roman called out. “Leave our little serpent alone!” Roman pulled out his sword as a frantic Virgil and Logan lagged behind him, calling out to not hurt Janus. The dragon witch slowly shifted into a human being with some scales glittering across her face like freckles. She came face to face with Roman who was still pointing the sword at her. The witch still held onto Janus but lifted him higher, her hands were small but her fingers long and slim. Her hair was a vibrant color mixture of purple and blues, but her eyes were a piercing green. Her outfit was the same color as her scales, pink and green with a red medallion around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why would I leave him alone? He is just the cutest little reptilian I’ve ever seen!” Her voice was soft and motherly. She then proceeded to give him butterfly kisses, making Janus squeal and laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunty, that tickles!” Roman dropped his sword, Logan looked confused, and Virgil was trying to process everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunty?” Virgil asked, the dragon witch looked over to him and smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m his aunt, Remus gave me the title the first time he brought this little cupcake to the imagination. Sometimes I would also babysit him if need be, or just come around to visit. He loves hearing stories about when Roman and I duel each other.” She placed Janus down as he began to run around, she conjured up a ball and gave it to him to play with. He then proceeded to pull Virgil away from the conversation to play with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight.” Logan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Janus has been here before, in the imagination? With Remus?” The young lady nodded and conjured a round table with tea cups and little sandwiches. They all sat down, silently watching Virgil playing toss with Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Remus?” She asked after a few minutes. Logan sighed while Roman only glanced in her direction, in favor of watching Virgil and Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s making food with Patton for Janus, what I don't understand is why would he bring him here? I mean Roman’s side is unstable at times but Remus’s side of the imagination.” He began to shake his head, his glasses shifting slightly. “It’s reckless and dangerous for such a small child.” The witch sighed and took a sip of the ‘tea’ and leaned back into the chair, very unlady like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, the only people that can enter the imagination freely are Remus and Roman.” Roman looked over at the sound of his name. “I can leave if one of them lets me, but I would need one of them to get back. No other side can just enter without one of the creativities with them. He’s safer here from any other danger in the mindscape, and if you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of the imagination is dangerous, then it’s also the </span>
  <em>
    <span>safest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Logan seemingly understood, but the confused look on Roman’s face was more worrisome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What dangers would Janus have to face in the mind palace?” The Dragon Witch fiddled with a sandwich, not really eating it, instead pulling it apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other Dark Sides aren’t as nice as your brother, they see it as a weakness; they see it as a way to manipulate and hurt him.” She looked up and over to Janus and Virgil, a small smile grazed her lips. “After everything he’s done to get Virgil safe to you guys, he deserves a safe place as well.” They sat in quiet, just enjoying the small giggles and laughter that would echo through the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did Janus get in without us knowing, if you need a creativity?” Logan asked, she shrugged and sipped her tea some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus has been formerly welcomed into the imagination many times, it is extremely hard to enter without a creative side, but not impossible. You can try and force your way in but it would be painful and tiresome. I figured since Remus has brought Janus over the imagination so many times, it just let him in.” She then grabbed another sandwich and began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat it. Logan leaned back a little into the chair and relaxed, hearing the delightful giggles of Janus made him calm, and if Virgil was laughing with him; that was just a bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of the creativity, Janus has only ever been to Remus’ side.” The witch gently put the sandwich down and leaned towards Roman, Roman leaned towards her as well, glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Remus were once one creativity, you guys share the imagination. On the other side is Remus’s land, it is shielded by a giant wall. Think of it as a border of creative differences.” Her voice was smooth, like she had all the answers; maybe she did. Roman and Logan wanted to ask more questions but a nasally voice called out to them. They turned around to see Remus walking up the small path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jannie! Lunch is ready!” Janus squealed as he ran toward Remus, without hesitating Remus picked him up and whirled him around. He walked towards the rest of the group, where Virgil joined them as well, with the biggest smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Remus.” The dragon witch greeted, to which Remus nodded his head at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana, always a pleasure to see you.” He cackled and blew a raspberry into Janus' neck. Janus exploded into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana?” Roman screeched. “You have a name?” He yelled, very dramatically. Virgil rolled his eyes, as he dragged Roman to the door of the imagination. Logan followed behind thanking ‘Diana’ for her time and answers. Once they were back in the mind palace Remus sat Janus down in a chair and walked into the kitchen where Patton was serving lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, who wants chicken nuggets?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Talk (But Not Like That)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus is now an adult again!! Yay!!</p>
<p>But now what? How do they proceed with this new information? Why was this hidden for so long?</p>
<p>Who is lurking in the shadows?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I have a story idea and it won't leave my head until I write it, and it's stupid because it can be nothing but nonsense, so I make it into sense.</p>
<p>I am the only one that makes sense in this insane asylum. </p>
<p>Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!! I don't know if I'll continue and stir up some more drama, but I think it's little chapter for now.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After lunch, Janus took a nap on the couch, dressed in a snake onesie. What made it even better was that he was now back to his fully grown adult state, and had many pictures against him. When he woke up curled next to Roman, it was nearly dinner time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who decided to join the living, how are you feeling Jeykll and Lied?” Janus was still very groggy, and Roman was very warm. He tried to sit up but felt very heavy, Roman helped him up but Janus ended up leaning on him. His head buried in his neck as he fought to stay awake, Roman could only chuckle at his antics as the rest of the sides joined them in the living room for dinner and a movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sat down on the other side of Janus holding his tray of food, Janus then curled into the familiar body of Remus. Roman made an offended Princey noise at the betrayal of Janus. As Fox and the Hound began to play on the big screen Janus slowly started to wake up and eat dinner, making light commentary with the rest of the sides. Feeling not quite comfortable with the fact that they all knew about his regression but content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of dinner, the movie ended and Janus shifted uncomfortably in his spot next to Remus and Roman. Remus put an arm around his shoulder rubbing his arm. To anyone else they would have thought it was caring, but Janus knew differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was to stop him from running away, from making an excuse to leave. They were going to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His nerves were unsteady as Patton collected the dishes and put them in the sink for later. He then returned to his previous seat and everyone stared at the blank TV. He felt somewhat relieved that nobody was staring at him, but it made it all the more unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus.” Logan breathed, his voice was soft and thoughtful. “We need to talk about,” Even with Logan looking away from him, he could see the crease in Logans’ brow, thinking. Janus’s heartbeat quickened, a feeling of dread weighted on his chest. “About your regression, how to move forward with this knew….. knowledge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus took in a shuddering breath, staring down at his bare hands. Little scales danced across his left hand shimmering in the setting sunlight from the window.  He gave a small laugh, curling his hands into fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about? I regress into a child. That must </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in the world. It definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing or terrifying for the people who’ve hated you the most for so many years; learn about the most vulnerable thing about you. No, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.” He was shaking and breathing hard, he buried his head into his hands. Not wanting to look at the others, to see their faces, their pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus,” Pattons’ voice rang in his ears clearly. “Why are you scared? We won’t hurt you.” Janus flinched at that comment, it was ironic. Remus’s grip got stronger but loosened for a second before continuing his comforting rubs. Janus shook his head and stayed up, breathing in deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared because I’ve been hurt before because,” The words got caught in his throat, he looked over to Remus who nodded his head. “Because, the first side to ever know about my regression used it against me. He abused me.” He looked away from Remus and back to the group, everyone was staring now looking either extremely horrified or pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Roman asked quietly next to him, he looked over to the princely character and smiled sadly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He abused me, he hit me, he kicked me, he yelled at me, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down the stairs.” Once he started he couldn’t stop, he began to yell and cry. “He grabbed me and touched me, he used me, he grabbed a knife and cut my scales, he burned my leg, he shaved my hair, he wouldn’t stop after I begged him not to, he didn’t care!” Sobs broke his yelling as he remembered every horrible thing Doubt had ever done to him.  He curled back into himself, not caring if the others saw him cry or not. He was then entranced in a giant group hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jan, who did that to you.” Once Janus actually registered Virgils’ voice asking him a question he let out another sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Doubt.” He whined, remembering what he did was painful, saying his name was agonizing. “The worst part was that I wasn’t even his target, Virgil was. Thankfully I pushed him to you guys before Doubt could touch him.” Silence filled the air, only Janus’ broken breathing could be heard, until a soft voice piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to kill that bastard.” Pattons’ face was dead serious as he looked Janus in the eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me assist you in that Patton.” Logan muttered, his eyes filled with rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll grab my sword.” Roman muttered squeezing tighter onto Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find a place to hide the body.” Virgil growled, holding onto Janus’s waist and shifting into Remus a bit, who still had his arm around his shoulder. Janus’s sobs were now replaced with soft laughter and quiet thank you’s. Once they all separated from the hug a slow clapping could be heard from a darkened corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How cute, little Jan finally got a family. How revolting.” The voice was raspy and the man that it came from looked horrifying. He wore all black, his skin had a disgusting orange tinge to it, like someone tried to tan themselves and burnt it to a disgusting orange. The smell he radiated was sour, like molding lemons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubt.” Remus snarled, walking up to the nauseating side, morning star in hand. Janus wouldn’t lie when he enjoyed the fear in Doubts’ eyes, as Remus walked straight up to him. Doubt quickly tried to regain his posture, but was failing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t protect him forever, one day when he’s alone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t be alone.” Logan walked up next to Remus, Doubt seemed to shrink down a little but continued strong eye contact. Then Patton, and Roman and Virgil all stood in between Janus and his abuser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day-” Doubt tried to argue, looking over their shoulders to glare at Janus. It didn’t last long before Patton pushed him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my house.” Patton’s voice was low and deadly, Doubt finally began to do what he does best, doubt himself and left. Janus released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That night, for what felt like the first time in forever, he got the best night sleep he’s ever gotten. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>